試驗室
__NOEDITSECTION__ "炼金术士们在试验室隐藏着什么秘密呢？没人敢去瞧一眼。我们只知道这些研究可以使我们的军队和法术变得更强！" ---- ---- *'概要' **试验室是你用来升级你的军队和法术的设施。通过花费圣水和暗黑重油，你可以小幅度提升某种单位的生命值、伤害和建造消耗。 **如果正在进行某种研发时，你升级试验室的话，研发会继续进行。如果你恰好在试验室升级完成时上线的话，研发进度可能会显示从升级试验室前的地方继续，但你退出并重新上线，就会看到研发推进到实际进度了。 ** 研发一旦开始就不能取消，但是你可以花费数量不菲的宝石来立刻完成研发。 **当你研发军队或法术时，试验室门口会发射出紫色（等级1~6）、蓝色（等级7）或者红色（等级8）的光晕。 **你没有空闲村民也可以在试验室研发军队和法术。 **不同等级的军队会有外观上的不同，但是试验室中的军队图标并不会显示升级后的图标。 ---- *'升级外观变化' **Laboratories undergo significant visual changes at levels 2, 3, 6, 7 and 8. ***When initially constructed, the Laboratory consists of a wooden octagonal structure with multiple door-less entrances. A mass of black tubing covers the center of the Laboratory's roof. ***At level 2, the Laboratory adds a large vat of Elixir mounted on one side, while the roof is reinforced with steel. A dial is on the vat of elixir, and wires connect it to the roof, near the black tubing. ***At level 3, the Laboratory's roof adds a large black dome with circular Elixir-colored ports. ***At level 4, the doorways receive gold trim. ***At level 5, a second Elixir vat is added to the left wall. ***The level 6 Laboratory receives a faceted crystal sphere on its roof supported by a black iron rod and a helical golden spring. Electricity periodically runs up the surface of the sphere. ***At level 7, the crystal sphere is replaced by a huge set of stacked circular gold rings, identical to those found atop the level 7 Hidden Tesla. The Elixir vat on the left side of the Laboratory is replaced with a larger one filled with Dark Elixir. The ringed structure on the roof crackles periodically with electricity. ***At level 8, the circular gold rings are replaced with a vertical tube glowing from the inside. The door posts turn to a dark red color. It seems that red fluid is filling the left chamber. The dial also starts moving back and forth rapidly, showing that the vat may be overflowing. During a troop upgrade, the vertical tube spews fire. ---- *'其他细节' **Although a particular troop or spell may be listed in the table below as being available to upgrade at a particular Laboratory level, only those you have previously unlocked (with the appropriate level Barracks, Dark Barracks or Spell Factory) will actually appear in the upgrade interface. For instance, the level 2 Lightning Spell is available in the level 1 Laboratory, but the Lightning Spell itself is not unlocked until the Spell Factory is built. Once the Spell Factory is constructed, you will be able to upgrade the Lightning Spell as high as your current Laboratory allows. ** Heroes cannot be upgraded in the Laboratory. **The conductor on top of the Lab on levels 6 and 7 depicts the 'lightning gatherer' that is used to raise the dead creatures to life that are often found in horror movies. **The conductor on top of the level 7 Laboratory may be an imitation of the level 7 Hidden Tesla. **The tubes on the either side of the level 7 lab seem to hold Dark Elixir. **The pressure gauges on the side Dark Elixir vats are only seen moving on the level 7 and 8 Laboratory. **The Laboratory, along with Mortar, are currently the only two buildings that can only be upgraded once in every Town Hall level starting from Town Hall 3 to Town Hall 10. ** The phrase: "Harder, better, faster, and stronger!" is a reference to the French dance duo; Daft Punk's widely known song, Harder Better Faster Stronger. The following charts lists the level of the laboratory on the top and the unit/spell you can upgrade on the left. Each cell contains the level of the unit/spell you can train, how much it costs in elixir, and how long it takes. For example Laboratory level 4 allows you to upgrade your Giants to level 3 for 250,000 elixir and it takes 2 days. The top chart contains Elixir troop upgrades while the bottom chart contains Dark Elixir upgrades. Certain troops and spells don't have new levels unlocked at certain laboratory levels and are represented by ' - 's. For example, there's no new level of Goblin unlocked at Laboratory level 2, however you can upgrade it from level 1 to 2 with a level 2 (or higher) Laboratory if you didn't upgrade it when you had a level 1 Laboratory. Elixir Dark Elixir For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. en:Laboratory